


Их большая награда

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Snowfall, Unresolved Sexual Tension, festive fluff, powercut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: День подарков, по мнению Джона, худшее время года. Ощущения Рождества уже нет, ёлка осыпается, подарки все развёрнуты, а впереди − целая неделя штиля перед Новогодними гуляньями. Однако сочетание метели, отключения электричества и Шерлока может сделать этот день запоминающимся.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "Their Great Reward" ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/610082 ) by BeautifulFiction

_«За большим риском следует большая награда» − Томас Джефферсон._

День подарков(1), по мнению Джона, худшее время года. Ощущения Рождества уже нет, праздничная напряжённая суматоха уже схлынула. Ёлка осыпается, подарки все развёрнуты, а впереди − целая неделя штиля перед Новогодними гуляньями.

Пока календарь в очередной раз не сменится, принося с собой чистый лист первого января, он всегда ощущал себя в подвешенном состоянии, как будто до тех пор не было никакого смысла делать хоть что-то. Именно в это время, которое нужно было просто переждать, а не наслаждаться им, Джон − не в духе из-за бесцельного затишья после Рождества − сидел на кухне Гарри в восемь тридцать утра.

Ещё не до конца проснувшись, он, пытаясь делать это как можно тише, заварил себе чаю. Несколько друзей сестры, дрыхнувших на сооружённых из всего, что для этого подходило, спальных местах в гостиной, вчера неплохо набрались, поэтому никто из них так рано вставать не собирался. Сама Гарри, вероятно, с трудом проснётся не раньше полудня. У Джона не было никакого желания общаться с малознакомыми людьми.

Вздохнув, он добавил в чашку немного молока. Чайный пакетик, отдавший весь свой аромат, был выброшен в кухонное мусорное ведро. Удовольствие от горячего напитка было достаточно сильным для того, чтобы развеять тягостное ощущение и слабый маслянистый вкус во рту от жирной пищи и дешёвого вина.

Несмотря на все его усилия, к ночи Гарри была уже в своём обычном состоянии. Приведя в доказательство привычный аргумент, он решил на этом не зацикливаться. Она не слушалась его в течение последних двадцати лет, и ничего не говорило о том, что грядут какие-то изменения. Положительной стороной её состояния было то, что Гарри плохо соображала, и её попытки свести брата с друзьями были неуклюжими и безуспешными. 

Она хотела как лучше, вероятно; просто те, кого она подталкивала к нему − Лиз, Тесса и, в припадке вдохновения, Дэвид − не были ему нужны. Так же, и как Сара, Дженни и «эта, с носом», они были просто... чужими людьми. Достаточно интересными и, в хорошие времена, вполне привлекательными − но ни один из них не высекал искр, дающих ощущение полноты жизни, да ещё с первого взгляда, как это умел только один человек. 

По имени Шерлок Холмс.

− Идиот, − с самоиронией пробормотал Джон, впившись взглядом в тяжёлые серые облака. Оконное стекло отгораживало его от колючего зимнего мороза, но он всё равно вздрогнул, словно на него пахнуло холодом. Было бы лучше, если бы он знал, как назвать то, что происходит между ними, но к этому нелегко было подобрать определение. «Друзья», как представлялось, совершенно к этому не подходило, а всё остальное не соответствовало реальности, выдавая желаемое за действительное. Джона не оставляло чувство, похожее на отчаяние, которое, казалось, сосредоточилось где-то между сердцем и животом − ноющая боль с привкусом надежды. Всё, что он понимал − сейчас, на излёте года, когда он должен думать о Божьей воле и семье, он искал любой повод, чтобы вернуться назад на Бейкер-стрит, к безумному человеку, с которым разделил свою жизнь.

Вибрация телефона вернула его в реальность − на кухню Гарри: грязные тарелки там и сям и, как мрачное доказательство попойки, пустые бутылки. Доставая телефон из кармана, он попытался проигнорировать то, как подпрыгнуло его сердце. 

_«Ты выжил? − ШХ»_

Джон подавил улыбку. Считая, что тактичность − не для него, Шерлок пренебрегал социальными сигналами, на которые полагались все остальные, но он знал, что Джон считал время, проведённое с Гарри, испытанием огнём, а не счастливым семейным воссоединением, даже если он никогда не говорил об этом вслух.

_«Почти. Ты там ещё не умер от скуки?»_

Он попытался представить Шерлока, похищенного Майкрофтом за два дня до Рождества, с благодарностью пережившим праздничный сезон, но его разум восстал. Джон понятия не имел, где дом семьи Шерлока и что представляет из себя «семья» Холмсов, но он сомневался, что для него это знакомство было бы приятным.

_«Не совсем. Я расследовал три дела, одно из которых − с четырьмя кусающимися детьми, родители которых неизвестны, а два − со шпионами, которые, кажется, работают на различные правительства, ни одно из которых не Майкрофт. − ШХ»_

Джон усмехнулся и, прежде, чем поспешно напечатать ответ, обернулся через плечо, когда по фырканью из гостиной можно было определить, что кто-то приходит в себя.

_«Расскажи мне об этом, когда будешь дома. Когда ты вернёшься в Лондон?»_

Он заверил себя, что это простой вопрос, в котором даже отдалённо не было желания или нетерпения, но чем раньше Шерлок отделается от своей семьи, тем больше вероятность, что это предоставит Джону подходящий повод, чтобы выбраться отсюда.

В ожидании ответа от Шерлока, Джон, уставившись в мобильный телефон, прислонился к холодильнику, чтобы никто из проснувшихся в гостиной его не увидел. Когда он уже собрался сдаться и приписать отсутствие ответа изменчивому настроению Шерлока, пришло новое сообщение.

_«К сожалению, мой брат не вернётся на Бейкер-стрит в течение нескольких дней. Его телефон конфискован − так же, как и сигареты. С Рождеством Христовым вас и вашу сестру, Джон. − МХ»_

Разрываясь между удивлением и разочарованием, он не отрывал взгляда от экрана телефона в течение нескольких минут. Нужно признать, что ничего, кроме собственного не проходящего чувства вины, не могло его удержать от того, чтобы вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, но это не то же самое. Мысль о том, чтобы оказаться в пустой квартире, где не будет даже миссис Хадсон, не слишком его привлекала. Так или иначе, без Шерлока он не будет себя чувствовать там комфортно.

− У тебя тот самый взгляд. − Насмешливый голос Гарри приглушён. Джон, подняв голову, с удивлением увидел её на пороге кухни с налитыми кровью глазами, грязными волосами и помятым лицом. Но, по крайней мере, её не выворачивает над унитазом.

− Какой взгляд? − шёпотом спросил он, пытаясь урезонить её своим спокойным голосом. − Нет никакого такого взгляда. Я думал, что ты ещё не скоро проснёшься. − Гарри сама измерила его долгим пристальным взглядом, затем тихо прошлёпала босыми ногами к чайнику и принялась искать среди всей этой разрухи что-нибудь, чем можно позавтракать. − Я забыл выключить свой будильник. − Прежде чем заварить чай, она, выудив из кружки пару бутылочных пробок, ополоснула её от чайной мути. 

− И не меняй тему, Джон, твоё лицо − открытая книга. Сейчас у тебя такой же взгляд, как тогда, когда ты записался в армию − одновременно испуганный и взволнованный. Но я всё же сомневаюсь, что на этот раз это связано с работой. Об этом говорит линия твоего рта. − Гарри ухмыльнулась. − Ты так сжимаешь губы, когда речь идёт о девушке.

Её глаза − благодаря звёздочкам капилляров скорее зелёные, чем голубые − сузились перед тем, как метнуться к телефону в его руке. Она не была Шерлоком, но даже Андерсон, вероятно, догадался бы, от кого Джон получил СМС-ку, и выражение её лица об этом сказало. Джон ненавидел эти наполовину-самодовольные-наполовину-покровительственные-ухмылки-плюс-взгляды старших братьев (сестёр) во всём мире, на лице же собственной сестры они раздражали особенно. 

− Или, точнее, о парне, − добавила она. 

− Гарри...

− Это написано в твоём блоге, Джон. Кто угодно может прочитать это между строк! − Ухмыльнувшись, она бросила взгляд в гостиную, где кто-то из гостей, проснувшись и нащупав телевизионный пульт, включил BBC News. Поспешно понизив голос, она, наблюдая за Джоном, выгнула бровь. − Тебе нечего стесняться таких чувств к мужчине.

− Я... ради Бога, Гарри, заткнись. − Затолкав телефон обратно в карман, Джон отвернулся к раковине. Раз уж дело дошло до этого, он скорее предпочтёт заняться мытьём посуды, чем препираться с сестрой и выслушивать её неизбежные «советы». Он закатал рукава, включил горячую воду и невидящим взглядом уставился в кухонное окно, даже не замечая, как первые пушистые снежинки стали падать на морозную землю.

_Люди забывают, как могут быть полезны отражения._

Вспомнив эту сказанную Шерлоком фразу, Джон встал так, чтобы увидеть в стекле Гарри. Не имело значения, что он стоял к ней спиной, она по-прежнему могла наблюдать в отражении странный пароксизм эмоций на его лице. Её отражение было так же очевидно и для Джона, и он увидел на её лице мягкий намёк на беспокойство, когда она протянула руку и коснулась его плеча.

− Или это − нечто большее? О, Джон. − Она казалась почти удивлённой, но, по крайней мере, из её голоса исчезло веселье, и она, тяжело вздохнув, снова села за кухонный стол, принимая его молчание за подтверждение. − Это он? Это правда?

− Гарри, извини, но я не хочу обсуждать свою личную жизнь.

− Или отсутствие оной. − Голос Гарри был ровным и твёрдым, он таким становился, когда она пыталась быть серьёзной. − Джон, посмотри на себя. Кто угодно увидит, что ты несчастлив. Если тебя это мучает, то, возможно, ты должен что-то с этим сделать. Ты говорил с ним?

Вздрогнув, Джон со звоном поставил тарелку в сушку. 

− Я живу с ним. И я с ним всё время разговариваю. − Ему не нужно было смотреть на сестру, чтобы понять, что она нахмурилась. − Кроме того, нечего обсуждать. Он ясно сказал, что не заинтересован ни в чём подобном, когда мы встретились в первый раз, хотя я его об этом даже не спрашивал.

− Не спрашивал? − Вопрос Гарри повис в воздухе. Тишину нарушал только ритмичный стук её ногтей по дешёвой керамике кружки. − Я догадывалась. Как только я прочитала твой блог, я поняла, что он, должно быть, особенный. Я никогда не видела, чтобы тебе кто-то так нравился из твоих девушек. Возможно, ты и не заметил в себе изменений, но когда ты встретил его, я... о, я не знаю... − Он услышал в её вздохе раздражение пополам со смирением. − Возможно, тогда ему это не было интересно, но ведь это было давно, Джон. Как ты об этом узнаешь, если не спросишь? Худшая вещь, которая может произойти, состоит в том, что он снова тебе откажет.

− Да, но на этот раз он не просто интересный парень, которого я встретил; он − мой лучший друг, мой сосед по квартире, мой... − Встряхнув головой, он оборвал себя, пытаясь обращаться бережно с бокалом, который держал в руках, несмотря на то, что хотел от отчаяния его разбить. − Если я скажу это сейчас, а он так и не изменил своего мнения, никакой «случайностью» это невозможно будет замаскировать.

− А если он изменил?

Вопрос заставил Джона замолчать; он пришёл в отчаяние оттого, что его сердце забилось чаще, стоило ему об этом задуматься. Внезапная мысль о том, что они с Шерлоком, возможно, думают об одном и том же, опьяняла. Он солгал бы, сказав, что никогда не размышлял об этом раньше... что изменилось бы, а что нет, сумей они объясниться.  
Но они всё равно будут друг для друга всем самым важным: другом, опорой, помощником, сообщником и периодически источником раздражения. Но при этом Джон не смог бы позволить сколько-нибудь близкий физический − _Боже_ , эта идея угрожала пустить под откос весь ход его мыслей − контакт, он мог лишь проявлять свою заботу разными способами, которые предоставляли такие отношения.

Рискнув на какие-то шаги, он, возможно, узнал бы, будет ли Шерлок так же сдержан, как обычно, или же ответит тем же. Но это невозможно сделать прямыми заявлениями о привязанности, что скорее вызвало бы беспокойство, чем радость, а позволив себе проблески мимолётных, до сих пор подавляемых, эмоций. Как поведет в ответ Шерлок, неизвестно. Джон уже прекрасно понимал, что холодность Шерлока и презрение к эмоциям во многом являются маскировкой, но позволит ли он Джону увидеть его таким, _какой он есть_ , или из-за нежелания Шерлока раскрыться всё это обречено с самого начала?

− Джон?

Он моргнул, понимая, что сестра всё ещё ждёт его ответа. Нахмурившись и покачав головой, он убрал в стол последний нож и выдернул из раковины пробку. 

− Всё то время, что я знаю Шерлока, он ни с кем не встречался. Он не заводит отношений. Так что всё в порядке.

Развернувшись на царапнувшем линолеум стуле, сестра провела рукой по его руке с несвойственной ей нежностью. Гарри даже в детстве была грубовата, но сейчас она смотрела на него совсем по-другому − такого взрослого, серьёзного выражения на её лице он никогда раньше не видел.

− Иногда люди, которых, как мы думаем, знаем хорошо, могут нас удивить. Возможно, ты прав, и ему не нужно ничего сверх того, что есть между вами прямо сейчас, но ведь оно стоит того, чтобы об этом задуматься, не так ли? − Прикусив губу, она как будто пыталась напрячь мозг, чтобы найти нужные слова. − Судя по всему, он ни с кем особо не ладит, но он выбрал тебя, и вы не просто соседи по квартире, которые видят друг друга мельком. Он разделил с тобой свою жизнь. Это тебе ничего не говорит?

− Это − дружба, Гарри. − Джон пожал плечами. − И ничего больше.

Перед тем, как смягчить выражение лица, Гарри скептически наморщила нос. 

− Убедись в этом. Прежде чем повернуться к нему спиной и начать по нему тосковать − именно это ты делаешь прямо сейчас, и это не очень-то занятно − убедись, что всё сделал правильно. Ты потом будешь локти кусать и ненавидеть себя самого, если окажется, что у тебя, возможно, могло быть больше, но ты ничего для этого не сделал. Точно так же я ненавижу себя за то, что когда у меня была Клара, я не сделала всего, чтобы сохранить то лучшее, что у нас было. 

Бросив возню с водой и высушив руки полотенцем, Джон встретился с глазами Гарри и увидел в них подлинное сожаление. Возможно, даже не понимая этого, она затронула другую проблему: страх, от которого Джон не мог избавиться, сколько ни старался.

− А если мы начнём отношения, и они закончатся, что тогда? − пробормотал он. Отложив полотенце в сторону, он стал поправлять на рубашке манжеты. − Мы − семья, у которой нет послужного списка отношений с людьми, которых удалось удержать и которые нам... небезразличны.

Гарри посмотрела на него, без сомнения, заметив, что он чуть было не сказал. Теперь её лицо вытянулось, а улыбка исчезла. Линия её подбородка напомнила Джону об их матери. 

− Ты напрашиваешься на неприятности, − сказала она. − Как ты можешь волноваться по поводу того, чем это закончится, когда у тебя даже нет мужества увидеть, есть ли у этого начало? − Она нахмурилась. − Ты никогда раньше не был таким осторожным. У тебя было столько свиданий, и когда ты с них возвращался, мне кажется, что ты не очень-то волновался.

Это так, тогда он не волновался. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, причина была очевидна. Он не был раньше ни в ком так заинтересован. Он не так уж много получал и не так уж много проигрывал, и это делало расставание таким лёгким. На этот раз он был крайне заинтересован, он сказал об этом Гарри более чем достаточно. И было ещё кое-что, что он даже не мог выразить словами. Вместо этого он пожал плечами и покачал головой, отчаянно пытаясь закончить разговор, который только сделал боль в груди сильнее.

− Эй, Гарри! − В дверях кухни появился Дэвид, выглядевший заспанным и помятым. − Мне очень жаль, но я думаю, что мы должны будем сократить эту поездку. Это во всех новостях!

− Что такое? − спросила Гарри. Джон, проследив за жестом Дэвида, посмотрел в окно и увидел, как порывы ветра бросают в него хлопья снежинок. − Чёрт возьми!

− И не говори! − запустив руки в волосы, усмехнулся Дэвид. − Ты разве не знаешь, что происходит в стране, когда идёт снег. Конец света. Нужно ехать, прежде чем закроют дороги, или ты застрянешь со мной не на одну неделю!

Дом погрузился в шумную, полную взрывов хохота, суету, и после просмотра прогноза погоды с вердиктом метеоролога Джон поднялся к себе, чтобы упаковать вещи. Серьёзный снегопад достаточно редок, Дэвид не шутил. Нескольких дюймов снега было достаточно, чтобы транспорт по всей стране встал. Манчестер и Ливерпуль уже закрыли свои аэропорты, а Хитроу и Гэтвик тоже вот-вот это сделают. С метро было всё в порядке, по крайней мере, там, где оно было под землей, но Джон, чтобы вернуться домой, должен был сесть на обычный поезд. Гостить у Гарри из чувства поддержки семейных отношений − это одно, но остаться здесь из-за погоды?

Они убьют друг друга, если он задержится здесь ещё на один день.

Собрав подарки и одежду, он оставил спальню для гостей столь же опрятной, какой она и была. Он пытался справиться с сумбуром в голове, сосредоточиться на возвращении в Лондон и надежде, что он не застрянет на полпути, но мысли упорно продолжали возвращаться к разговору с Гарри. Редко его сестра была так серьёзна. Почти всегда находясь «под градусом», она металась между легкомыслием и угрюмостью, но сегодня она была трезва, как никогда, и её совет казался очень правильным.

Это не означало, что Джон собирался ему следовать. То, что бы ни было между ним и Шерлоком, сейчас его устраивало. Возможно, это не делало его абсолютно счастливым, но он осознавал, что это лучшее, что у него есть. Возможно, что это и начало, и конец истории.

Схватив сумку, он спустился по лестнице. Путь до станции был недалёк, и ему пришлось задержаться ещё на какое-то время, чтобы попрощаться со всеми друзьями Гарри. Обняв сестру при прощании, он от удивления заворчал, когда её руки напряглись вокруг его талии.

− Ещё кое-что, Джон, и я больше никогда не буду тебя с этим доставать, − пообещала она. − Если ты не решишься на этот разговор с ним, то в этом случае тебе нужно будет научиться владеть своим лицом. Если даже я могу понять то, о чём ты думаешь, то что уж говорить о нём? − С жалостью на него взглянув, она вздохнула и отстранилась. − Так или иначе, хорошего тебе Нового года!

− Я научусь, Гарри. Береги себя. Спасибо за Рождество.

Улыбки, которыми они обменялись, были быстрыми и немного напряжёнными. Джон захрустел ботинками по недавно выпавшему снегу, а на голове и куртке заблестели снежинки. Автомобили ползли по дорогам медленно и осторожно. К тому времени, когда он достиг станции, стало очевидно, что он поступил правильно. Информационное табло уже показывало задержки, и он не сомневался, что с поездами в ближайшее время по всем направлениям будут проблемы.

Путешествие получилось выматывающим: долгие стоянки на платформах, залы ожидания, неистовое растирание пальцев, чтобы их не отморозить, поезда, то заполненные под завязку, то совсем пустые. На ланч он смог найти лишь сэндвичи с беконом, которые были на вкус как картон, и в попытках согреться выпил очень много кофе. Там, где железнодорожная сеть сдалась, и даже метрополитен не работал, пустили автобусы. В конце концов Джон смирился с длинной и пронизанной холодом поездкой до Лондона.

− Боже, − пробормотал он про себя, когда машина, заскользив по дороге, впечаталась в фонарный столб. Водитель вышел, посмотрел на небо перед тем, как запереть замок, и ушёл, бросив её. Пескоразбрасыватели либо не вышли на работу, либо их оказалось недостаточно, и снег постепенно укутал всё вокруг толстым белым одеялом. 

Лондон будто вымер. Дороги стали совсем непроходимыми, поэтому количество транспорта на улицах резко уменьшилось. Густые облака ускорили наступление сумерек, и солнце оставило свои робкие попытки справиться с такой непогодой. Именно тогда Джон начал замечать, что ещё не так. Вокруг не было никаких огней, чтобы разогнать надвигающуюся темноту. Большинство магазинов закрылись, поэтому вывески уже не горели, но в окнах домов тоже везде было темно. Уличные фонари в лучшем случае горели с перебоями. Те, которые были подключены к солнечным батареям, едва светились, но большинство были мёртвыми и холодными или же пугали зловеще-красным светом.

Время от времени он встречал раздражительных, с трудом прокладывающих себе дорогу, пешеходов, или детей, играющих в снежки, но в основном Лондон был таким, каким Джон его не видел никогда прежде − очень тихим. Дрожа под курткой, по дороге домой он настороженно посматривал по сторонам и следил за тёмными подозрительными переулками.

К тому времени, когда он повернул на Бейкер-стрит, ботинки протекли, носки стали влажными, а джинсы − промокли до колен. Пальцы и нос онемели, а руки замерзли так сильно, что он едва смог вставить ключ в замок. Ввалившись внутрь, он чертыхнулся в темноте прихожей − свет не включался. Выдохнув, он увидел перед своим лицом облачко пара − радиаторы на ощупь были холодными как лёд.

− Замечательно, − язвительно пробормотал он, нащупывая по лестнице путь наверх, к 221B. Миссис Хадсон уехала к своей сестре, но даже если электричество вырубили, бойлер всё равно ещё какое-то время должен был держать тепло в доме. Но почему же так холодно? Наверное, электричества не было очень долго?

Открытое окно в их квартире предоставило ему ответ на вопрос. Джон выругался и, сбив лёд с замка, закрыл створку. Джон уж собрался мысленно предъявить претензии к Шерлоку, но потом вспомнил, что это он ушёл последним, и именно за собственную беспечность теперь ему пришлось платить: в доме, в который он вернулся, было так же холодно, как и снаружи. Оставалось лишь молиться, чтобы не замёрзла вода в трубах. 

Бросив сумку, он пошарил на кухне в ящиках и нашёл фонарик. Сейчас дневного света хватало, чтобы видеть вокруг, но в любом случае это ненадолго, а в темноте сидеть не очень-то хотелось. Фонарик горел очень слабо − видимо, заряд батарейки уже иссяк − и Джон задался вопросом, с чего начать. 

− Твою ж!.. Холодно, − зашипел он и, оставшись в куртке, сбежал вниз по лестнице, чтобы проверить бойлер. Он всмотрелся в циферблаты, впрочем, этого можно было и не делать − огонь в котле был мёртв, к тому же, не было ничего, чем он мог утеплить стеклопакеты.

Фонарик предупреждающе заморгал. Джон, нахмурившись, постучал по нему, и когда тот потух совсем, снова выругался. Спустя пару минут он вспомнил о телефоне. Нащупав его в кармане, он использовал свет экрана, чтобы осветить себе путь в гостиную.

Быстро порывшись в шкафах, он нашёл в одном из них ошеломляющее количество свечей. Шерлок, вероятно, использовал их для какого-то эксперимента. Джон с осторожностью их осмотрел на предмет обнаружения на фитилях яда или чего-то столь же коварного. Тем не менее, он оказался перед необходимостью рискнуть, чтобы обеспечить себе возможность ориентироваться в доме. 

− Подсвечники! − спохватился Джон. Вряд ли в их квартире можно найти такие вещи. Но если они у них и есть, он понятия не имел, где их искать. Обычные тонкие свечи могли бы и без них стоять, но он не хотел бы потом объяснять Шерлоку и миссис Хадсон, как он сжёг квартиру дотла, уронив неустойчивую свечу.

В конце концов Джон нашёл брусок офисного пластилина(2). Было делом одной минуты положить по кусочку на дно нескольких чистых кружек и воткнуть свечи в липкую массу. И вот уже в гостиной разгоняют темноту островки золотистого света. Гордясь собой, Джон направился к камину. 

Он уже собирался заняться розжигом, когда услышал глухой стук парадной двери, а потом − щелчок выключателя и голос, произносящий знакомое ругательство.

− Долбаный Майкрофт.

Джон улыбнулся, почувствовав, как в груди подпрыгнуло сердце. 

− Я не думаю, что даже твой брат может управлять погодой, Шерлок!

После короткой паузы, которая на долю секунды заставила предположить, что он застал Шерлока врасплох, тот, глухо стуча каблуками, взбежал по лестнице.

Шерлок влетел в гостиную вихрем, принеся с собой снежинки и аромат горячего готового ужина.

− Не недооценивай его, − заворчал Шерлок и, прежде чем кинуть дорого выглядящую кожаную сумку небрежно в углу кухни, поставил на стол пакет с едой на вынос. − Я думал, что ты всё ещё у Гарри. − Это прозвучало как утверждение, и Джон, подойдя к столу, поднял брови, когда понял, что еда была от Анджело.

− Я выбрался оттуда, как только смог − снег ускорил мой отъезд. Как так вышло, что Анджело ещё открыт, и почему еда всё ещё тёплая?

Изогнув губы в самодовольной полуулыбке, Шерлок протянул Джону упаковку с карбонарой и пластмассовую вилку. 

− Анджело был счастлив упаковать мне ужин. Он, между прочим, пожелал «Счастливого Рождества». Мама посодействовала моему побегу, позволив одолжить один из внедорожников. − Он махнул рукой в сторону окна. − Ресторан Анджело всего лишь в пяти минутах езды на автомобиле, поэтому еда и не успела остыть. − Окинув взглядом фигуру Джона и, несомненно, обратив внимание на влажную одежду и бледный вид, Шерлок задержался на его лице. − Судя по тому, как ты выглядишь, горячая еда тебе очень кстати. 

Джон невесело фыркнул и начал рассказывать о своём, показавшимся бесконечным, пути с окраины города до центра. 

− Не дай бог такая плохая погода надолго, − пробормотал он с набитым ртом. После бесконечного рождественского обеда накануне он не был особенно голоден, но сейчас любое тепло было благословением. − Страна будет погребена под снегом. − Он запротестовал, когда Шерлок, бесцеремонно и грациозно наколов на свою вилку грибы из его упаковки, указал на лестницу.

− Иди и переоденься во что-то сухое, − сказал Шерлок. − Вряд ли тебе приятно находиться во влажной одежде. К тому же, можно получить обморожение. Оставь свой телефон − я попытаюсь узнать о том, когда включат электричество.

− А где твой? − спросил Джон, передавая ему мобильный телефон.

Сверкнув глазами, Шерлок произнёс только одно слово, которое объяснило всё. 

− Майкрофт.

Ухмыльнувшись, Джон последовал его совету. Ощущая, что снова начал дрожать, он, схватив свою сумку, поднялся к себе. Даже на небольшом расстоянии от оживающего камина было холодно. Его комната была одной из самых тёплых в доме, но сейчас из неё исчезли последние остатки комфорта. Возможно, если бы они жили в современной, лучше изолированной, квартире, то таких проблем бы не было, но этому дому − больше двухсот лет. Стены без дополнительных уровней центрального отопления, а чердак − без стеклопакетов на окнах.

Он переоделся так быстро, как мог, пожертвовав холодными и влажными джинсами в пользу удобных пижамных штанов, и надев две пары носков. Покрывало на его кровати на ощупь было холодным и влажным, и он забрал своё пуховое одеяло и подушку. Спать здесь сегодня вечером не стоило, если он не хочет проснуться с ноющим плечом и острыми болями в ноге.

Шерлок поднял бровь, когда Джон спустился вниз, но ничего не сказал. Он держал телефон напротив уха, и Джон мог услышать механический голос записанного сообщения. Доев на удивление не остывшую карбонару, Джон вновь осмотрелся. Сейчас всё, что его волновало − извлечь от огня как можно больше пользы, не сидя впритык к решётке. Ему потребовались несколько минут, чтобы продумать, как лучше переставить мебель. Сдвинув журнальный столик и кресла в одну сторону, он подтащил диван вперёд.

− Что-то не так с твоей комнатой? − спросил Шерлок, когда Джон, взгромоздившись на диван и укрыв замёрзшие ноги одеялом, протянул руки к пламени.

− Она похожа на холодильник. Проверь свою, но я держу пари, что в ней − то же самое. Когда собираются вернуть электричество?

Голос Шерлока послышался из его спальни. 

− Это было записанное сообщение. Что-то о подстанции в Чизуике. И никаких сроков, когда всё починят.

− Я думаю, что мы должны быть рады, что наши кабели − под землёй, − крикнул Джон, чтобы Шерлок его услышал, и ухмыльнулся, когда дрожащий друг вернулся в гостиную. Бросив своё постельное бельё на диван рядом с Джоном, он вернулся к двери спальни, чтобы её закрыть.

− Позор, что нельзя это сказать про остальную часть единой энергосистемы. − Шерлок сходил на кухню и, порывшись в шкафах, принёс пару чистых стаканов, прежде чем достать из своей сумки бутылку с мерцающей янтарной жидкостью. Даже не спрашивая Джона, хочет ли он этого, он просто налил содержимое бутылки в один из стаканов и передал ему. − Это создаст иллюзию тепла − если только у тебя нет похмелья со вчерашнего дня. 

− Ни малейшего, − с благодарностью принимая стакан, сказал Джон. Вдохнув аромат отличного виски, он сделал глоток и почувствовал, как тепло, прокатившись по языку, скользнуло внутрь. Не было никакого ощущения покалывания, только аромат и жар камина в жидкой форме. − Боже, как хорошо, − прошептал он благодарно, подвинувшись, когда Шерлок перелез через спинку дивана. Подтянув колени к груди, он сел рядом с Джоном с собственным напитком в руках. Воротник пальто подчёркивал белизну его кожи и выразительную линию скул.

− Шерлок, ты пачкаешь мебель грязной обувью, а твоё пальто влажное, − сказал Джон, улыбнувшись, когда его сосед по квартире насупился. − Сегодня вечером я собираюсь спать на этом диване, и хотел бы, чтобы здесь было сухо.

Возмущённо фыркнув, Шерлок скривился − всё это Джон благоразумно проигнорировал. Однако, прежде чем сделать ещё один глоток виски, он услышал двойной глухой стук обуви по полу, сопровождаемый шорохом брошенного на кресло пальто.

И вот в этот-то момент он обрадовался, что не успел сделать глоток виски. Если бы он попытался выпить, то закашлялся бы от представшей перед ним картинки. Шерлок в рубашке и с неприкрытой шарфом голой шеей − в этом не было ничего нового. Тем не менее сейчас всё было по-другому. Единственным освещением квартиры были золотистый, радостный огонь в камине и беспорядочно расставленные в сумраке свечи со звёздочками пламени. Шерлок часто казался совершенной, но холодной скульптурой с белоснежной кожей и тёмными волосами, с льдистыми глазами и бледно-розовыми идеальной формы, губами. Сейчас же он выглядел томно и мягко, сидя со скрещенными ногами и созерцая танец огня остановившимся взглядом. 

«Как же хорошо, − подумал Джон, − что Шерлок, уйдя в себя, не смотрит в мою сторону». Джон был абсолютно уверен, что друг прочитал бы все фантазии, в настоящее время расцветающие в его голове.

 _«Надень маску, Джон»_ , − зазвучал голос Гарри в его голове. Отведя взгляд и заставив себя вместо этого восхититься алкоголем в стакане, он откашлялся, отчаянно пытаясь придумать тему для разговора, которая не привела бы к тому, что он что-нибудь сболтнёт о своих чувствах.

− Майкрофт казался абсолютно уверенным, что ты останешься с семьёй на некоторое время, − справившись с собой, наконец сказал он, тихо радуясь, что его голос звучит нормально. − Вряд ли ему понравится то, что ты уехал. − Он увидел, как улыбка изогнула губы Шерлока, а глаза заблестели спокойным самодовольством, что заставило Джона рассмеяться. − Он не знает, не так ли?

− У него есть твёрдое мнение о том, как должно проходить Рождество, − объяснил Шерлок усталым голосом. − Как всегда, контроль и при этом невероятная сентиментальность для того, кто против таких вещей в другие дни года. Он настаивает, что это важно для семьи, и поэтому я должен терпеть компанию множества людей, до которых мне нет никакого дела. − Откинувшись на диванные подушки, он сделал большой глоток виски, прежде чем положить голову на спинку дивана и закрыть глаза. − Это утомительно: постоянный шум, бесконечная болтовня, вынужденная любезность... невозможно.

− Это − намёк, чтобы я заткнулся? − спросил Джон, улыбнувшись, когда Шерлок повернул голову, чтобы на него посмотреть.

− Не говори чепухи. Тебя намного легче терпеть.

− О, спасибо, как это приятно слышать, − с сарказмом, но беззлобно парировал Джон. Он был знаком со всеми настроениями Шерлока и хорошо их распознавал, но такое он видел крайне редко. Это были нетипичные для него усталость и напряжение, как будто ему выпали суровые испытания над выносливостью, после которых он вернулся домой − к Джону − чтобы прийти в себя. − Я не думал, что у тебя так много родственников.

− На самом деле Майкрофт и мамуля − единственные ближайшие родственники, но, кроме нескольких тёток и дядей, есть ещё отвратительное количество кузенов и кузин, большинство которых начало размножаться. Как белки, лемминги или кто там ещё...

− Кролики, − подсказал Джон. − Это звучит... пугающе. − И в тоже время − мило. Это, касаясь его и Гарри тоже, всегда придавало их Рождеству оттенок грусти − ведь среди их гостей почти не было близкой родни. Но, очевидно, Шерлок не разделял эту точку зрения. Даже сейчас он выглядел странно вялым, как будто у него не было сил, чтобы держать свою, обычно благородную, осанку, а линию его плеч ломало сильнейшее напряжение.

− Да. Бесконечные вопросы, бессмысленные возгласы и множество детей, которые, кажется, только и знают, как кричать, плакать и страдать рвотой.

− И кусаться, − напомнил ему Джон. − Или это преувеличение?

Молча сжав свой стакан между коленей, Шерлок стал расстёгивать правой рукой левую манжету. Закатав рукав, он показал хорошо заметную метку от прорезавшихся зубов: характерный овал из небольших синяков. Джон тихо и сочувствующе охнул, потому что знал разницу между укусами ребёнка: между тем, который случается в игре и тем, который сделан в приступе агрессии. 

− Боже мой, − пробормотал он, мягко обхватывая пальцами запястье Шерлока и поднимая его руку, чтобы разглядеть укус повнимательней. − Догадываюсь, что ты не приглянулся этому преступнику.

− Это чувство было абсолютно взаимным, − ответил Шерлок тоном, указывающим, что он непременно отшлёпал бы юного злюку, если бы думал, что это сойдёт ему с рук. − Он весь в его мать. − Чуть развернувшись, он приподнял завитки волос с затылка, чтобы показать похожую метку − шрам от укуса, с возрастом побледневший. − Дикари.

Джон протянул руку − его сочувствие было непроизвольным и инстинктивным. Только тогда, когда Шерлок дёрнулся от прикосновения его пальцев, он осознал всю интимность ситуации. Но если он теперь быстро уберёт руку, это только усугубит неловкость, поэтому Джон, используя благовидный предлог, украдкой позволил себе насладиться теплом кожи Шерлока. 

− Сколько лет тебе было?

− Нам было пять лет, − ответил Шерлок, − и в то время я с удовольствием _укусил_ свою кузину в ответ. Потом мы подрались. Я отчётливо помню, что нашим матерям пришлось разнимать нас. 

− А мне Гарри подарила россыпь шрамов. Ничего серьёзного, но она всегда была драчлива. Она и сейчас иногда дерётся, если ей попадешь под горячую руку. − Ещё раз проведя кончиками пальцев по затылку, а потом по шее Шерлока, Джон рассеянно отметил, какие у того твёрдые мышцы и какая прохладная кожа. Belstaff делал блестящую работу по сохранению тепла, но сейчас, оставшись без пальто, Шерлок быстро начал его терять. В то время как камин образовал перед ними оазис комфорта, за их спинами стена холодного воздуха никуда не делась. Потянувшись за одеялами, Джон торопливо закутал ими себя и Шерлока. Тот снова устало откинулся на спинку дивана и занял своим долговязым телом большую часть его пространства. Прислонив к колену Джона одну ногу, Шерлок, видимо, и близко не представлял, какое вызывает у друга смятение этой бесхитростно-небрежной позой.

Джон не оставлял попыток понять его настроение. Оно не было похожим на то, что Джон видел прежде; не нервное напряжение оттого, что что-то пошло не так, и не маета от скуки. Это было что-то другое − казалось, что Шерлок раздосадован чем-то, весь на нервах и утомлён этой ношей.

− Что-то ещё случилось? − нерешительно поинтересовался Джон. Он не знал, ладит ли Шерлок со своей семьёй, потому что тот никогда ничего не рассказывал, то ли сознательно скрывая свою личную жизнь, то ли считая, что это просто не важно. В любом случае, то, что он чем-то таким поделился, было редкостью. − Ты, кажется, не... − Он сделал паузу, не зная, как продолжить, но ему и не пришлось этого делать. Шерлок всё понял и, насмешливо хмыкнув, похоже, собрался пуститься в объяснения. 

− Нет, всё было просто утомительно и бесконечно. Я не уверен, что хуже − банальный вопрос «ты всё ещё одинок?», который повторяется снова и снова, или совет, что мне с этим делать. Как будто кто-то, так или иначе, неполноценен, если живёт один, и у него нет пары. − Ровный серебряный свет глаз Шерлока заволокло туманом негодования. Шерлок сердито дёрнулся, сместился, с усилием приподняв над собой пуховое одеяло и сделав ещё один глоток виски.

Все, кого Джон знал, смущаясь, защищали бы в такой тесной обстановке своё личное пространство, но Шерлок никогда не беспокоился о таких вещах. По крайней мере, тогда, когда они волновали самого Джона. Развернувшись и нетерпеливо подсунув свои стопы под бедро Джона, Шерлок закопался ими так глубоко, что сквозь пижаму и носки можно было почувствовать ледяное прикосновение его пальцев. 

− Может, ты мне расскажешь, как тебе удалось провести два дня с Гарри без допроса с пристрастием об этой... как её там...

− У неё есть имя, Шерлок, − укоризненно пробормотал Джон.

− Если бы она продержалась больше трёх недель, то, возможно, я потрудился бы его запомнить, − ответил Шерлок, дёрнув ногой − не извинение, а намёк на прикосновение, как будто для того, чтобы снизить остроту своих слов.

Смех сорвался с губ Джона. 

− Разве ты не можешь по мне прочитать, что сделала Гарри? − выпалил он прежде, чем понял, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание Шерлока и заставить его не только присмотреться, но и в поисках подсказок проанализировать выражение на лице. Он вдохнул, собираясь сбить его с мысли поспешным ответом, но было слишком поздно. Он успел заметить тот момент, когда утомлённый было пристальный взгляд оживился, как будто что-то стоящее наконец-то привлекло внимание Шерлока.

− Нет, − сказал Шерлок. − И это просто нелепо. Ты ничего не рассказал Гарри об этих отношениях, потому что они ничего для тебя не значили. Она не знала о... Фэй?

− Фейт.

Шерлок поморщился, что ясно подразумевало, что его предположение было достаточно близко. Взболтав оставшийся виски в стакане, он посмотрел на Джона сквозь стекло. 

− Однако она пыталась помочь, поощряя тебя заняться больше, чем поверхностной светской беседой с её друзьями, женщиной и мужчиной, как она всегда делает, когда ты не появляешься рядом с ней в чьей-то компании.

Джон улыбнулся. 

− Это − то, что делают все братья и сёстры. Ну, возможно, кроме твоего родного брата. − Он усмехнулся, когда, соглашаясь, Шерлок фыркнул. − Ну давай, расскажи мне о них. О её друзьях, я имею в виду.

Шерлок наклонился вперёд, чтобы снять что-то с джемпера Джона. Его рука была достаточно близко, чтобы Джон смог почувствовать холод, исходящий от его пальцев: будто прохладный шепот напротив влажной кожи шеи Джона. Было бы так заманчиво обхватить руки Шерлока своими, чтобы их согреть. Тем не менее, Джон сдержался, просто подняв бровь, когда Шерлок показал два небольших волоска в свете камина.

− Одна − рыжая; у другой − кошка. Нет, скорее это один и тот же человек. Судя по длине − девушка. Она сидела достаточно близко к тебе, что подразумевает некоторую привлекательность, но выражение твоего лица, желание вернуться домой и общее отсутствие самодовольства указывает на небольшой интерес с твоей стороны. − Представив доказательства, он бросил на Джона критический взгляд, прежде чем наклониться и показать что-то на его воротнике с противоположной стороны. Это означало, что Шерлок коснулся Джона рукой: почти, но не совсем объятие, что заставило его сердце сжаться, а пульс зачастить.

− Небольшое пятно от пива. Вряд ли оно было твоим, если только ты не пытался влить его себе в ухо. Возможно, Гарри, но она предпочитает Pilsner. − Шерлок прищурился и сморщил нос от отвращения. − Судя по цвету, это − азиатское пиво. Думаю, что это был пьющий мужчина, моего возраста. Он не очень в себе уверен, пытается демонстрировать свои особенные вкусы, которые, как он верит, экзотичны, но на самом деле он всего лишь в одном шаге от мейнстрима. Он радовался чему-то и разлил свой напиток, когда говорил с тобой. Для того, чтобы пролить пиво на твой воротник, он должен был быть в пределах твоего личного пространства. Один из тех раздражающе весёлых людей, которые бывают почти в любой компании. 

Шерлок так выразительно пожал плечами, что это движение невольно привлекло внимание Джона к их изгибу.

− Что касается остальных, я предполагаю, что, кроме тебя и Гарри, было ещё четыре человека. Все друг с другом знакомы, но коллегами по работе не являются. Скорей всего, все работают в таких областях, как журналистика или СМИ − или что-то, столь же богемное. Друзья, но не достаточно близкие, чтобы вмешиваться в образ жизни твоей сестры. − Так взмахнув рукой, будто он вкладывал в этот беспечный жест всё, что стоило сказать о друзьях Гарри, Шерлок коснулся того места, где у Джона под кожей ускоренно бился пульс.

Конечно, он был прав. Шерлок всегда прав.

− Невероятно, − шёпотом выдохнул Джон, неотрывно глядя на удивительного человека рядом с собой. Честно говоря, он не представлял, какое выражение у него на лице − сейчас оно его не волновало − потому что как можно было сдерживать себя, когда перед ним происходит самое настоящее чудо? Как он мог скрыть своё потрясение? Сколько бы Джон ни был свидетелем поразительной наблюдательности и сообразительности Шерлока, его выводы всегда поражали и вызывали восхищение. Когда-то это было тем первым кирпичиком, на котором построилось отношение Джона к новообретённому соседу по квартире. Он любил видеть Шерлока в этой ипостаси, видеть, как тот разгадывает загадки этого мира, не заботясь о том, чтобы подвергать себя цензуре, потому что знал, что Джон никогда не отвернётся от него, не поддастся зависти или сомнениям и не будет умалять его талант.

Он обожал видеть мягкое удовлетворение на лице Шерлока: простое, по-детски искреннее, удовольствие от дифирамбов, которые должны были петь ему со всех сторон, а не дариться одним только Джоном. В тот первый раз в такси, когда Шерлок объяснял свои выводы, он явно ожидал услышать очередные оскорбления и, найдя вместо этого восхищение, был так изумлён, что не смог скрыть свою реакцию. Время шло, но ничего не менялось, и Джон чувствовал, что был бы счастлив потратить оставшуюся часть своей жизни на то, чтобы друг был в хорошем настроении и искренне улыбался. 

Для того, чтобы сесть лицом к Джону, Шерлок, продолжая держать в руках почти пустой стакан, чуть поменял положение − он поджал под себя ноги и прислонился спиной к подлокотнику дивана. Джон, зеркально отразив его положение, расслабился и стал ждать, что Шерлок ему ответит.

− Почему ты не проявил к ним интерес? − Слегка наклонив голову в сторону, Шерлок прислонился виском к спинке дивана и продолжил наблюдать за Джоном. На этот раз это был не вопросительный пристальный взгляд для того, чтобы разгадать мысли Джона. Это было что-то более пассивное, как будто Шерлок ждал ответа, который и сам знал. Или, может, он так расслабился из-за выпитого виски, или же был слишком утомлён общением с семьёй, чтобы вернуться к своему обычному состоянию − но он, казалось, был счастлив просто ждать в тишине, что ему ответит Джон.

Но тот ответ, полный искреннего тепла и нежности, ответ, который вертелся на кончике языка, Джон не мог произнести. Фраза «Они не были тобой» разрушила бы окутавший их блаженный покой. Хуже того, будучи озвученной, она может переписать всю их историю и понимание того, что происходит между ним и Шерлоком. Полыхнув огнём, она, возможно, вызовет отчуждение, которое ничто уже не сможет исправить. При этом часть Джона, безрассудная и отчаянная, требовала вкусить тягучий и дымный вкус алкоголя во рту Шерлока и увидеть, что произойдёт потом − но мужество, покинув его, разметало эти слова и заставило расстаться с этой идеей.

Он пожал плечами. 

− Я не был заинтересован. Кроме того, в это время года многих людей бросает друг к другу какое-то чувство отчаяния. Люди боятся, что, проснувшись первым утром Нового года, обнаружат, что находятся в кровати одни. Поэтому они хватаются за ближайшего, хоть как-то подходящего для этого, человека, с которым познакомились неделю или даже день назад, и пытаются что-то из этого сделать. − Совершив такую ошибку несколько раз, Джон надеялся, что к настоящему времени понимает это гораздо лучше, чем раньше. − Большинство людей счастливы, если такие отношения доживают хотя бы до Дня святого Валентина.

Он ожидал, что Шерлок напомнит, что за всё время их знакомства ни одни из отношений Джона не продлились дольше семи недель, независимо от времени года, когда они начались. Вместо ответа он просто фыркнул, соглашаясь со сказанным, а потом, потянувшись к бутылке, добавил в стакан Джона ещё немного виски.

Молча взяв стакан, он задался вопросом, должен ли он попытаться понять, почему Шерлок, который так редко пил алкоголь, кроме случайного бокала вина за обедом или ужином, в этот раз не отказывал себе в нём. Однако этот виски был хорошим, к тому же Джон знал, как выглядят те, кто пьёт, чтобы расслабиться, и те, кто хочет опьянеть. Шерлок уверенно попадал в первую категорию. Он не был ни одержимым, ни раздражительным. Его тело напротив Джона было расслаблено, их голени и колени уютно сталкивались каждый раз, когда кто-то из них двигался, и тишина была дружелюбной, а не напряжённой.

Подняв руку, Джон легонько ткнул одним пальцем в ногу Шерлока: 

− Выше голову. Возможно, скоро будет хорошее убийство.

− В это время года только домашние ссоры, − объяснил Шерлок. − Всё понятно. А я думал над тем, не утопить ли мне Майкрофта в его третьей порции трайфла(1), но мама этого не одобрила бы. − Его губы изогнулись в улыбке, когда Джон рассмеялся, представив матриархат в семье Холмсов и макабрическую картину: их маму, охающую и причитающую, когда она увидела, как Шерлок размазывает заварной крем по трупу своего брата.

− Если ты утопишь кого-то в трайфле, это будет удушение? − Подтрунивая, Джон слегка наклонил голову вбок, прежде чем вид за окном привлёк его внимание, заставив присмотреться к тому, что происходит снаружи. Выражения его лица оказалось достаточно, чтобы Шерлок тоже повернулся. Они оба увидели снежную бурю − плотную белую завесу, колышущуюся при порывах ветра.

− Эй, ты куда? − встрепенулся Джон, когда Шерлок, схватив своё пуховое одеяло и обернув его вокруг себя, вырвался из объятий дивана. Не долго думая, он, пройдясь в носках по полу, забрался на стул и открыл оконную створку. − Боже, Шерлок, я только начинал согреваться.

Ничего не ответив, Шерлок прислонился к подоконнику на фоне голубовато-серой мути в городе. Он казался нездешним созданием, только чуть подсвеченным золотыми отблесками света от камина. Тихий и неподвижный, он выглядел так, как будто был изваян резцом скульптора − и только чуть заметное движение груди при дыхании и взмахи ресниц вызывали совсем иной образ. 

Сегодня вечером он был совсем на себя не похож. Меньше острых углов в поведении и резких слов, слетающих с его губ. Его спокойствие было столь необычно, что Джон, поднявшись на ноги, тоже оставил своё гнездо. Не выпуская из рук стакан с виски, он подошёл к Шерлоку.

Облокотившись рядом о подоконник, Джон стал наблюдать за облачками пара, образующимися при дыхании в холодном воздухе.

− Что ты там увидел? − спросил он, вздохнув, когда Шерлок, посмотрев на него, кивнул на мир снаружи. − Это − снег. − Джон раздражённо нахмурился, глядя на беснующуюся погоду, и вздрогнул, когда с порывом ветра в квартиру влетели хлопья снежинок. − Я насмотрелся на него по дороге домой.

− Не смотри. Слушай.

Вздохнув, Джон неохотно сделал то, о чём попросил Шерлок. Доверяясь инстинктам, он закрыл глаза, чтобы позволить другим чувствам вступить в свои права: аромат горящей сосны и потрескивание огня, обжигающий вкус виски со льдом при каждом медленном глотке и холод арктических ветров, которые он ощущал кожей.

Внезапно тишину нарушил шорох ткани, и Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок закутал его в своё пуховое одеяло. Еле уловимый аромат чего-то душистого защекотал его нос − вероятно, это было какое-то средство, которое использовал Шерлок, чтобы укрощать свои густые тёмные кудри, но, главным образом, он почувствовал запах, который всегда определял как запах самого Шерлока. Он напоминал о дорогом хлопке, несмелых улыбках и о чём-то человеческом и восхитительном. Джон ощутил, как в солнечном сплетении затрепетало.

− Что именно я должен услышать? − спросил Джон, из всех сил пытаясь не позволить своему голосу сорваться, когда Шерлок, задев его плечо рукой, завернул их обоих в одеяло, и встал бок о бок. − Потрескивают дрова, но кроме этого − ничего... ох!

Джон открыл глаза, и улыбка Шерлока подсказала ему, что он непростительно медленно соображает. Шерлок и не ожидал, что он уловит какие-то звуки. Совсем наоборот − он приглашал услышать отсутствие шума. Снег сделал с Лондоном то, что давным-давно не смогла сделать даже бомбёжка: город замер.

Не было никакого шума транспорта, никакой людской суеты. Самолёты не ревели в воздухе по пути к аэропортам, и даже несколько зажжённых уличных фонарей не могли сделать больше, чем отбросить слабое, похожее на ангельское, сияние на снег.

− Так тихо, − прошептал Джон, не желая нарушать безмятежность момента и наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок, потянувшись к одной из свечей, поставил её на узкий подоконник. Пламя затрепетало: крошечный маячок дома и очага усилил ощущение пустынности окружающего их города. − Не слышно никаких звуков.

− Почти никаких, − нарушив тишину переливами своего голоса, поправил его Шерлок. Снежинки украсили волосы Шерлока бриллиантовой пылью и мимолётно коснулись щёк Джона холодными поцелуями зимы. − Послушай ещё раз.

Сделав глоток виски и задержав его до ожога во рту, Джон напряг слух. Это заняло некоторое время, но он наконец услышал это: собственная песня зимы была похожа на шуршание песка, сдуваемого ветром с хребтов дюн − звук был высокий и звонкий. Он был не столь всеобъемлющ, как симфония, но этот шелковистый шелест был прозрачным и лёгким: постоянный негромкий звук, который раньше заглушался беспорядочным городским шумом. 

− Что это?

− Падая, этот шум создаёт снег, − пожав плечами, ответил Шерлок. − Я не думаю, что в английском языке для этого есть слово.

− Тишина, − через мгновение добавил Джон. − Не совсем тишина, но что-то, очень к ней близкое. − Он снова вздрогнул − больше из-за ощущения буйства стихии, разыгравшейся в Лондоне к ночи, чем от холода − и Шерлок тут же прижался теснее, как будто желая поделиться своим теплом. − Я не могу поверить, что так мало шума. Мы могли бы быть единственными людьми, оставшимися в мире.

− По крайней мере, я был бы в хорошей компании.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, и его ответ так и остался не озвученным, когда он понял, как близко они стоят. Запертый на орбите дружбы, он привык держаться на «расстоянии вытянутой руки» и прямо сейчас точно понял, почему существует выражение «падение в любовь». Это была жертва и капитуляция: прыжок веры, который можно или сделать, или от него отказаться, и Джон не был уверен, что у него есть мужество узнать, каков будет исход. 

Изучая лицо Джона льдисто-голубыми глазами, Шерлок оставался выше него, даже прогнувшись в талии и облокотившись о подоконник. Золотые и зелёные крапинки делали цвет его глаз постоянно меняющимся, но в глубине этих оттенков было что-то ещё. Холодный анализ был сметён мягким теплом. Там, где Джон привык видеть холодное безразличие дедукции, теперь были нерешительность и неуверенность.

Кончиком языка Шерлок провёл по своей нижней губе, вкус которой фантомно почувствовал Джон. Часть его знала, что он должен отступить, должен отстраниться на некоторое расстояние между ними, потому что мысль, что Шерлок не замечает всего, что он чувствует, была почти абсурдна. Тем не менее, всё свидетельствовало в пользу того, что он не знал и даже отдалённо об этом не догадывался. Рядом с Джоном стоял тот, кто каким-то образом стал единственным человеком в его жизни, который действительно имел для него значение − и который этого не понимал. 

Джон глубоко вздохнул перед тем, как решиться заговорить, но поперхнулся, когда Шерлок резко поменял своё положение. Он не отстранился, как боялся Джон, а наоборот, придвинулся ближе. Он немного наклонил в сторону голову, и мозг Джона закоротило, а сердце, сделав тройное сальто, сжалось, потому что тёплые губы Шерлока прикоснулись к его губам.

Застигнутый врасплох, Джон неподвижно замер, мышцы свело от шока. В голове не было ни одной мысли, он растерялся как никогда в жизни, не веря в первый, хрупкий росток осуществления желаний. Но прежде, чем он преодолел оцепенение и смог ответить, Шерлок, сделав шаг назад, отвернулся, а на его щеках вспыхнул румянец. 

− Извини, − произнес он своим глубоким грудным голосом, в котором действительно чувствовалось раскаяние. − Забудь это.

− Нет! − Порождённое паникой слово, сорвавшись с губ Джона, в тишине прозвучало неожиданно громко. Покачав головой, он поставил стакан с виски на подоконник, не обращая внимания на шорох сползающего с плеч одеяла. Протянув руку, Джон обхватил ладонью лицо Шерлока, побуждая его наклониться вперёд, и попытался заглянуть ему в глаза. − Нет, я не хочу этого забывать.

Между ними и так было не много места, но Джон ещё больше его сократил, проведя большим пальцем по щеке Шерлока и потянувшись вверх, чтобы коснуться целомудренным поцелуем уголка его рта. Но, как оказалось, это только усугубило смятение друга − он напряжённым взглядом всматривался в лицо Джона, ища там ответы на то, что его беспокоило, и как будто не находя. 

Шерлок был блестящ во всём, что он делал, но в области эмоций − и Джон это знал − его дедукция давала сбой. Требовались неопровержимые доказательства. 

У губ Шерлока был вкус тёплого виски и холодного зимнего воздуха − это первое, что отметил Джон, осыпав их мягкими, нетребовательными поцелуями. Шерлок не сделал попытки уклониться, и Джон рискнул осторожно коснуться языком. Губы приоткрылись, впуская и приглашая. Это было совершенно невероятно, и сладко, и сокрушительно: они целовались в снежную бурю возле приоткрытого окна, целовались так горячо и страстно, что забыли обо всём на свете и не ощущали дыхания зимы. Джон обнимал худощавое стройное тело, чувствуя ответные объятия, одну руку на затылке, а другую на бедре, обнимал сам и скользил ладонями по спине, по гладкой коже и мягким кудрям, и всему этому было одно название − счастье.  
При этом Джону казалось, что Шерлок наслаждается происходящим словно с примесью отчаяния − как будто ожидает, что Джон исчезнет и не оставит после себя ничего, кроме воспоминаний.

Но и самому Джону было не намного лучше. Разбегающиеся мысли, наконец, кое-как выстроились у него в голове, и в них тоже было место сомнениям: вдруг это единственный в своём роде порыв, который никогда больше не повторится? 

Он отстранился для того, чтобы отдышаться и взглянуть Шерлоку в глаза. Дрожащими пальцами он коснулся лица Шерлока, а потом, проведя ими по его горлу, по месту, где учащённо бился пульс, опустил их на его плечи. В глазах Шерлока мерцали удивление, радость и − тоже сомнение. 

− Ты хочешь меня, − в изумлении прошептал Шерлок, нерешительно улыбнувшись. − Я никогда не думал, что ты меня захочешь.

Услышав это, Джон лишь усмехнулся:

− Я думал, что это написано на моём лице и для тебя совершенно очевидно, − пробормотал он, некстати вспоминая серьёзное предупреждение своей сестры о том, что надо скрывать свои чувства. Шерлок обычно видел всё, но, казалось, что в этом случае он либо игнорировал все знаки, либо списывал их со счетов, как неправильные. − Если бы я знал, что ты заинтересован, то я сказал бы тебе, но я и подумать не мог...

− В самом деле? − И Джон попытался вспомнить, был ли хоть какой-то намёк, что, в конечном итоге, они будут когда-нибудь вот так стоять в объятиях друг друга, с губами, горящими от поцелуев. 

− Наверное, я поверил во всю эту историю про «женат на своей работе».

− Эта информация несколько устарела, − сглотнув, пояснил Шерлок и провёл рукой по плечу Джона, как будто не верил, что тот действительно рядом. − Я не буду лгать: тогда мне был нужен сосед по квартире, а не отношения. − Лаская большим пальцем ребро ладони Джона и не встречаясь с ним глазами, он подбирал слова: − Но теперь... Но тогда... Но если... − Он стиснул зубы, и Джон увидел, как Шерлок разочарован своим косноязычием: чувства были его губительным недостатком. − В общем, я не хочу рисковать твоей дружбой ради того, чтобы по-быстрому перепихнуться.

Джон покачал головой, сжимая запястья Шерлока и ощущая прохладную кожу под кончиками пальцев, замёрзшими под воздействием наружного воздуха.

− Ты совершенно безумен, если думаешь, что это − всё, к чему я стремлюсь, − ответил он, пытаясь не обращать внимание на учащённо забившееся сердце и жар в венах при мысли о близости с Шерлоком. − Но можно узнать, что заставило тебя передумать? Обо мне... о нас, я имею в виду.

Шерлок переместился − его явно тянуло к Джону, как мотылька к пламени. В выражении его лица исчезла холодность и задумчивость. Вместо этого оно стало беззащитно открытым, таким, каким Джон его очень редко видел, может быть, даже не видел никогда. Это заставило его задаться вопросом, что же может ожидать их впереди.

Шерлок, оставаясь самим собой, сейчас открывался ему совсем с иной стороны, меняясь под воздействием застенчивой привязанности в уединении их дома. Это было что-то удивительное, непривычное, и отчаянно не хотелось это утратить. 

− Майкрофт, − вдруг неожиданно произнёс Шерлок, и Джон заморгал от неожиданности, на что Шерлок фыркнул и закатил глаза. − Ну, это не совсем верно. Я относился к тебе больше, чем к другу, уже некоторое время, но Рождество с моей семьёй... то, что все спрашивали, когда же я собираюсь найти кого-то, кто, наконец, станет для меня близким, и что это может быть за особенный человек... Слыша это, всё, о чём я мог думать − что есть только один человек, который имеет для меня значение... тот, с кем мы делим почти все дни с их делами, заботами, удачами и разными мелочами, кто не только поддерживает меня, но и делает мою жизнь лучше... и что сейчас он находится чертовски далеко со своей сестрой и её друзьями.

Горло Джона перехватило от такой неожиданной исповеди. Он с трудом сглотнул, прежде чем ему удалось заговорить. 

− И что же сделал твой брат?

− Он напомнил мне, что я не столь неполноценен, как думает остальная часть моей семьи, независимо от моей личной жизни или отсутствия оной. − Шерлок улыбнулся, видя, как на лице Джона отражается сумятица мыслей, заполнивших его голову, наклонился и прижал их лбы друг к другу. Один своенравный завиток защекотал нос Джона, и он облизал губы, слыша, как тяжело дышит Шерлок. − Он потом продолжил объяснять, что мы редко получаем то, что мы действительно желаем, если для этого не рискуем.

Кусочек пазла встал на своё место, и Джон понял, что все сомнения, что он испытывал, одолевали и Шерлока − они оба не хотели терять их дружбу. 

− Так вот почему ты принёс домой виски? Чтобы было легче рисковать?

Шерлок улыбнулся, но не растерянно или маниакально фальшиво, а безумно красиво, и Джон не удержался и вновь поцеловал его, и он охотно ответил. Отстранившись, Джон увидел, что его глаза закрыты, словно он прислушивается к чему-то в себе, а когда они, наконец, распахнулись, перед Джоном расстилалась спокойная голубая гладь озёр.

− Пьяному море по колено(2), − прошептал Шерлок в возбуждающей тишине. − Я был уверен, что потеряю тебя.

Джон покачал головой, и его бесполезные протесты были прерваны поцелуями. Свечи танцевали вокруг них, а огонь вальсировал в очаге, окрашивая их маленький мир богатством света и теней. 

Джон почти убедил себя, что сможет довольствоваться только дружбой. Но теперь Джон был сказочно богат: среди его драгоценностей были не только вкус губ и аромат кожи человека, которого он так долго любил, но и сокровище его сердца, способное затмить своим светом даже блеск его разума − и Джон знал, что не сможет вернуться назад.

Старый год приближался к своему неизбежному концу, и в уютной тишине Бейкер-стрит Джон и Шерлок заявляли права на блестящее обещание начала нового. 

Они получили свою большую награду.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − День подарков (англ. Boxing day) − день рождественских подарков; второй день рождества.  
(2) − Офисный пластилин (англ. Blu Tack) − Вещество Blu Tack, известное так же под названиями Zorkai, Prestik или Sticky Stuff, было изобретено ещё в 1971 в Англии. С тех пор права на него принадлежат компании Bostik. Blu Tack − продукт, способный стать заменой скотчу, кнопкам и скрепкам, как рассказывают креаторы из сингапурского агентства DDB Worldwide. Всё что нужно, это взять небольшое количество вещества и размять его руками до мягкого и тёплого состояния. После чего нанести на поверхность и сильно прижать. Удаляется это вещество так же легко, не оставляя при этом пятен. http://www.sostav.ru/news/2009/02/06/zar11/  
(3) − Трайфл − блюдо английской кухни, представляющее собой десерт из бисквитного теста с заварным кремом, фруктовым соком или желе и взбитыми сливками.  
(4) − Пьяному море по колено − (англ. Dutch courage) − Алкоголь, принимаемый для храбрости; Смелость во хмелю; море по колено; пьяная удаль; пьяному море по колено; принять для храбрости.


End file.
